Abducted
by Chanel101
Summary: What happens when Meaghan's cousin The Rock, cost the Undertaker a chance a winning the Royal Rumble and she becomes his target? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any names from WWE or storylines! Just my imagination…

**Prologue**

Do any of you have a cousin you were close to at one point? I don't just mean any cousin, I mean the kind that's older than you and seems to think they know everything? Does anyone have one like that? Ok if you, when is the last time you two went somewhere and he or she was making all the decisions? What if he or she didn't give you a say in anything? What happens if a decision he or she makes…puts you in danger?

Hi, my name is Meaghan Laree Johnson. I'm currently twenty years old, living alone in San Francisco, and working as a diva and a tattoo artist. My older brother, Maven, works for the WWF and always came to visit me since I was on Smackdown. Well…one day he was in town and he brought our cousin, Dwayne, or The Rock, along with him.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my cousin to death, but the man definitely walks around like he owns the place and knows everything. I never understood why girls liked him. As children, we were all very close. He defended me through everything, including when my brother picked fights with me. Now…I felt like I really didn't know him at all. The last time I had seen him I was eighteen, and instead of acknowledging me at my grad party, he spent his time getting numbers.

"Hey girlie, how are you doing?" he asked me as he walked into my living room.

I stood up from my couch and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I'm good just tired from my day job."

"Wow, I can't believe how much you've grown." He said as he ran his hands through my long hair. "I think we need to keep this one indoors tonight Mav,"

My brother laughed, "She's grown now Rocky, and she knows how to watch her back right sis?"

I smiled, "Thank you big brother, and what did you mean by keeping me indoors tonight?"

Dwayne smiled, "Well little cuz, we were going to ask you if you wanted to come and be at ringside with us tonight. It's the Royal Rumble."

I sighed as I sat down, "I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Maven asked, "You'll have a seat at the announce table."

I smiled at that thought, "That's nice but I have to work at the tattoo shop tomorrow morning."

"Awe, come on sis, all you do is work. You need to get out there and have some fun."

I rolled my eyes and raked my hand through my hair, "Guys,"

"Please?" Maven asked, giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Don't beg her Maven; clearly she's too good to come watch us wrestle."

I glared at Dwayne, "Excuse me but who asked for your opinion?"

He shrugged, "No one had to ask me sweetness…I'm The Rock, the People's champ so therefore I have all grounds to state how I feel."

"Yea well you're in my house and what I say goes, so shut your mouth and know your damn role,"

Maven's mouth fell open, "Wow she used your own stuff against you."

"Yes she did, she's growing up so fast." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine I'll go, but you two have to promise me that you'll keep me safe. I don't want to end up hurt."

"You won't get hurt. Besides I hear that the guy that would hurt you isn't returning for another month." Maven said.

"And that person is?"

"The Undertaker, he's been gone for a few weeks now." Maven replied.

I nodded, "Well that's good, now you two wait here so I can go change."

"But the show doesn't start for another four hours." Dwayne said.

I turned around with a smile, "I know…that's all the time you boys will need to find me a new dress."

Maven shook his head and I turned around to keep climbing the steps. Little did I know that this night was about mark the start of the worst few months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocky's Bad Decision**

"Man must you take forever getting ready!" Dwayne yelled from the bottom of my steps. We had just come back from shopping and I was getting myself ready for the show. I picked out a royal blue strapless dress that clung to my curves and stopped just in the middle of my thigh. My long dark brown hair was pinned halfway up while the rest fell in curls over my shoulders. Around my neck I wore a diamond necklace that rested just above my cleavage. A small black rose was tattooed on one of my breast, something I knew my brother wouldn't like. My legs were smooth and slender, standing in some white high heels.

"Alright I'm coming…goodness!" I said as I grabbed my cell phone, my small purse, and then headed out the door.

"Damn…she's real grown up." Dwayne said as I descended the steps. "When did you learn to dress like that or walk in heels that high?"

I giggled, "Well it's called practice…"

My brother shook his head and then froze, "What the hell is that?"

I sighed, "Don't start Maven."

"Yes, don't start…I do not want to hear you two bickering the entire way to the arena." Dwayne said.

Maven sighed, "Fine, but we are going to talk about that later."

I rolled my eyes, hating how he treated me like a little kid. I mean I am twenty, right?

The guys escorted me out to their rental car and we made our way down to the arena. Maven placed a backstage pass around my neck before we walked up to the back door to get in.

"Wow…these guys are much bigger in person." I said as I looked at all the wrestlers.

Maven smiled at me, "Yes they are, and maybe you'll get lucky and hook up with one of them."

Dwayne chuckled, "Oh please…why would any of these guys want a hellcat like this one."

"Hellcat?" I snapped, "And just who are you calling a hellcat?"

He turned to me, "I don't know…maybe you?"

I shook my head and turned to Maven, "Look I'll meet you out there ok? I don't want to be around this mail order bride from hell much longer."

"Hey!" Dwayne said, "I am standing right here!"

I shrugged, "I didn't notice."

Maven sighed, "Look just tell them you are a guest commentator tonight and they will announce you down Ok?"

I nodded and head for the arena. I waited until just before the royal rumble match to be announced in. When my music started playing, the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome our guest commentator, Meaghan!" Lillian said as I walked down the ramp, waving to the fans.

When I got closer to Jerry and J.R. they stood up and gave me hugs, admiring my beauty.

"Wow, it's a pleasure to have you here Meaghan," Jerry said.

I smiled as I put on the headset, "Thank you guys, I'm glad to be here."

"You look lovely Meaghan," J.R. said with a smile.

"Awe, thank you."

"So what brings you out here?" Jerry asked.

I sighed, "Well Maven and The Rock asked me to be out here. You know I am their biggest fan,"

"Well of course, Maven's your brother and The Rock is your cousin so it make sense." J.R. said.

I nodded and then watched as the match began. I had to admit, seeing it up close was so much nicer than actually being in it or watching it on TV. I saw so many great things that I would have missed before. Things were running smoothly until Kane came out there at number 29. He eliminated everyone except my brother and Dwayne. They fought valiantly to get him out but neither of them were able to do it. That's when he came out…the final entry in the royal rumble.

I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard Limp Bisket's _Rollin_ song playing. We all stood up, along with the crowd, and watched as the American badass rode down on his motorcycle. I had never really seen him in person before except back when he was the Lord of Darkness. Maven used to take me to the shows all the time as a teen. He had tattoos all over his arms and black hair that hung passed his shoulders. A cold stare was constantly worn on his face, especially in those green eyes. I was always scared of him, even now. He circled the ring, glancing at me as he did so. He looked a lot more different now with really short black hair, but those green eyes were still the same. My brother and cousin stood frozen in the ring as he parked his bike and climbed into the ring. As Kane looked into the eyes of his older brother, Maven and the Rock pushed him out of the ring, eliminating him. The Undertaker took off his leather vest and tossed it, over the ring before going to work on my brother and Dwayne. I thought it would never end until The Rock was tossed over the top rope.

He was so infuriated by his elimination that when the Undertaker turned around to try and eliminate my brother, Rocky jumped back into the ring and kicked The Undertaker out. My brother, gained the victory and had the nerve to celebrate about it.

"Unbelievable!" I shouted, standing to my feet in fury. "How can they celebrate like that?"

Jerry and J.R. looked at me with that same fury, "We know what you mean. It's barbaric."

I took off my headset and was starting to leave when The Rock hopped out of the ring to stop me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you!" I said. "How could you do that!"

He shrugged, "Do what? Help your brother win the royal rumble?"

I growled and went to step past him but he grabbed my arms. "Hey! Don't you walk away from me like that Meaghan!"

"Let me go Dwayne!" I yelled.

Suddenly, he pushed me down to the ground, knocking me into the wall. I heard a loud crack from a chair and my eyes popped open to see Rocky completely laid out. The Undertaker was standing over him with a chair in his hand looking down at him with a evil smirk. I was hoping he wouldn't look in my direction, but of course he did…

He began to walk towards me, stalking me like a lion does his prey. I crawled backwards, shaking my head, no, but he kept coming. The smirk on his face expanded into a smile, as he licked his lips. I felt tears rising in my eyes. I was so scared of this man and afraid of what he was thinking. Just then he reached down and pulled me up by my hair. He tilted my head back so I could look at him, but then a chair connected with his back. He released me and collapsed to the ground. My brother then grabbed my hand and we ran to the backstage area. My heart was pounding as fresh tears poured from my eyes, but I was so glad to be away from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abducted**

When I got backstage, Mickie James, pulled me aside to see if I was ok.

"I guess so," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

She sighed and hugged me, "Everything's going to be alright girl. The Undertaker was only trying to scare you and your family."

I chuckled, "Yea well he did a good ass job of that."

She laughed, "Here, do you have IM?"

I nodded, "Yea, my screen name is Laree17." As I said that, Kane walked past us, looking at me for a few seconds before heading to his dressing room.

"What was that about?" I asked Mickie.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but be careful on Smackdown ok? Those two are known to make appearances especially if they have beef with someone on that show."

I nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

She hugged me one more time before leaving to go to her dressing room. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, completely overwhelmed with everything that had just happened.

I didn't talk to either of the guys on the way home. I sat near the door and just stared out the window, with the Undertaker's eyes haunting my memory. They too remained silent, knowing that I was in no mood for apologies. When the limo stopped at my house, I quickly hopped out, not saying good-bye to either of them. I just couldn't believe their actions that night. Were they stupid?

As soon as I got in my house I locked my doors and windows and went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I then logged onto my computer and joined a chat room to get my mind off of things. I typed, "Hello is anyone out there? I really need someone to talk to."

A few minutes passed until someone responded to me on a private box. Their screen name said, BRM02, so I figured it was someone who didn't know me.

_BRM02: _Hey there darlin' what's your name?

I hesitated for a little bit before answering.

_Laree17: _I'm sorry, but I'd rather keep that a secret for now. What's yours?

_BRM02: _Ok that's fine, and I'm Glenn. Are you ok? I saw you needed someone to talk to.

_Laree17: _Yea I do…you see…I work for a very well known company, and my brother and cousin did something to piss off one of the most dangerous men in the company…and I think he was going to hurt me because of it.

BRM_02: _Oh wow, well I can see why you're scared, and you should be.

_Laree17: _Why?

_BRM02: _Well if this guy is the type I'm thinking he is…he'll come after you because he knows you are the one thing that will draw those guys out.

I wasn't sure why, but somehow I felt like I knew this man. Something about the way he typed told me that he already knew of this situation.

_Laree17: _Great…so I'm screwed.

_BRM02: _Possibly.

_Laree17: _That sucks…but anyways, tell me about yourself Glenn.

_BRM02: _Well, I too work for a very well known company and I have a brother that works for the same company.

_Laree17: _Cool, where do you live?

_BRM02: _…I don't think you want to know that.

I rolled my eyes, hating when men said things like that.

_Laree17: _Clearly I want to know if I asked.

_BRM02: _Well I'm not exactly home right now…

_Laree17: _Ok…so where are you?

He didn't type back for a few moments, making me very nervous. Who in the hell was this guy?

_BRM02: _I'm out with my brother.

_Laree17: _Ok so how are you talking to me then?

_BRM02: _My phone has this app.

_Laree17: _Ok…so what's your brother's name?

_BRM02: _Mark…and he said you're very beautiful.

I rolled my eyes wondering just what this guy was talking about. As far as I knew, I didn't know any guys named Mark so he was crazy.

_Laree17: _I don't understand…where are you two? Do you live next door or something?

_BRM02: _No

_Laree17: _So where are you? Seriously this isn't funny.

I sighed as I got up from the computer and went to the bathroom to pee. I was growing tired of this guy's games. When I was done using the restroom, I went back to my room and found my lamp turned off. I then saw that the guy had answered me back in bold letters.

_BRM02: _**In Your Room….**

I gasped, but before I could react, a large hand wrapped around my mouth and yanked me backwards. I was pulled against his large body, but my arms and legs were free enough to back him into a wall. Once he released me, I ran to my lamp and threw it at him, knocking him straight in the head. He fell to the floor in pain. I watched him for a second before deciding to hop over him. Before I got any further, he grabbed my ankle hard making me fall. I screamed as it twisted on the way down.

I then began to kick this guy with my free leg, knocking him out. Quickly, I got to my feet and hopped down the hall to my guest room. When I got there, I broke my window with my fist to set off the alarm. I then sat down and waited for the police to show up. I wasn't too sure who was in my house but I was sure as hell scared to find out.

When the police showed up, I was shocked when they told me that no one was in my room. However, there was evidence that someone was there.

"Really? What evidence did you find?" I asked.

The chief lifted the plastic bag, revealing Kane's mask. I froze, feeling like I was really in danger.

"Listen, we are going to keep you under our protection until we find him ok? But first we need to send you to the hospital to have that ankle looked at."

I nodded silently, feeling like this couldn't get any worse.

When I got to the hospital I felt somewhat nervous about being there. Though there were many doctors and nurses, I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't safe at all.

"Ok Meaghan, we need you to stay here over night alright?" the doctor said.

I shook my head, "No please, I can't stay here,"

"We're sorry but the nurse informed me that she has given you some very strong medication that will have you out in an hour or so."

I sighed, "Why can't I just go stay with my brother or something?"

"We've tried calling Maven, but his cell phone just keeps going to voicemail."

I laid back onto the pillow, "Oh God."

"Listen, we will do our best to keep you safe here Meaghan. The police will be right outside your door all night so just relax."

I folded my arms, "fine."

"Ok good. Now you just rest up, and we'll have you out of here by morning."

I nodded and then watched as he turned off my lights and open the blinds. He then left the room, leaving me there alone. I fought hard to stay awake as the medicine kicked in. I was slowly dozing off when I heard saw something. There on the other side of my window, was a man standing outside. He was a really tall and muscular man...a man I knew as the Undertaker I sat up slowly, and climbed out of bed. I ended up falling to my knees because of the medicine I was on, but I didn't let that stop me from crawling. I heard a small crash and I knew that he was trying to break in.

When I reached the door, I leaned against it and then reached up to open the door. Unfortunately, I was far too drowsy to reach, so I just slid down the door. I turned my body around to see the window being opened up slowly. He had a sly grin on his face as he then climbed into my room and looked down at me.

"Well hello there lovely…" he said deeply. "It looks like your all mine."

I felt a tear slid from my eye just as I dozed off. I knew that when I woke up…it would not be a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taker's Offer**

I woke up to the sound of thunder and pouring rain. I opened my eyes to a dark room with one window. I was lying on my back with my arms out stretched and my legs spread apart. It felt cold so I knew I was still in my hospital gown, but I couldn't move my arms or legs. When I went to scream, I found that I couldn't talk either. I began pulling and tugging at my limbs, hearing thick chains clang off of the metal bed post. I continued to pull at them until I heard his voice.

"You can do that all night darlin' but those chains aren't going to break."

I looked around, still feeling drowsy from the medicine. I could hear him but I couldn't see him. Finally I heard him light a match and he lit a candle that was on the nightstand next to me. I looked at him with fear, wondering just what he was planning to do with me. He sat down on the bed and picked up a beer he had sitting on the floor. I wasn't certain about why he was wearing sunglasses on his face with his bandana tied tight around his head.

He took a big swig of his beer and then looked over at me. "You know, you have quite an interesting family babygirl. I feel sorry for you in a way."

I looked away from him groaning because I wanted him to let me go.

"Hm? Oh I apologize…I guess Kane went a little over board when he tied you up." He said as he placed his beer on the nightstand and then removed the tape from my mouth roughly.

"There, is that better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please let me go, I had nothing to do with what happened at the royal rumble!" I yelled.

He chuckled, "That's true, but you and I both know that those boys need to be taught a lesson…they need to learn to respect the Undertaker…and you are going to be the price they have to pay."

I felt my stomach twist at hearing that. "What do you mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like sweet cheeks. You see, The Rock likes to run his cake hole a little too much," he smirked and then ran his finger up the inside of my thigh, "But I bet he would shut up if he was forced to hear the screams of his favorite cousin being tortured by The Undertaker."

My eyes widened in horror, "Y-y-you wouldn't!"

He laughed, "Oh trust me, I would and I think you know I would…" he said as his fingers found their way between my legs.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"ooo, I like them feisty…" he growled as he slid off his sunglasses and sat them on the nightstand. "I wonder…would you dig your nails into my back as well?"

"If you unshackled me I may dig them in your throat!" I snapped.

He licked his lips, "Feisty and kinky all at once…this is going to be more fun than I thought,"

"Don't…please," I said as he climbed on top of me. His form was so over bearing and so much more bigger than me…I wanted to pass out. He stared at me for a few moments, giving me a chance to see his face much more closely. I had to admit, he was very attractive for a bad guy, but that face wouldn't win anything on me.

"Are you sure you don't want this Meaghan?" he asked as he bent down to my earlobe and lightly liked me. My body reacted in ways I had never imagined. Small tremors went down my back making me want more of him.

He then whispered in my ear, "I know you want some type of revenge for the trouble those boys put you through…just let me take over and I'll let go."

I gasped when I felt him slid my panties to the side and touch my sensitive area. "Undertaker please…I can't do this…"

He laughed darkly, "Why not darling; are you scared?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

I couldn't help but to close my eyes and partially lean into his lips. "_Taker…I-I…" _

"You what?" he asked as he bit my bottom lips gently.

Suddenly I came back to reality and my fear returned, "I won't do this! Not with you!"

He chuckled, "Well well well…it looks like you've got some fight left in you after all. I guess I'll try again tomorrow."

"Wait a second…you're not keeping me here are you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe…I can tell that if I let you leave this room, you'll run for sure."

"no kidding." I said. "Why would anyone want to stay with a creep like you!"

He shook his head, "Awe now you're hurting my feelings. You never know, you may learn to like me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Can you at least unshackle my legs?"

"Only if you agree to give me what I want." He said with a sly grin.

I growled, "Oh nevermind then. Just go…"

He shrugged, "Suit yourself doll…I know you'll give in eventually."

"Oh yea and how do you know that?"

He shrugged, "It's simple…you haven't felt the warmth of a man's touch in a long time have you?"

I felt my face flush, "No..no I haven't. But I wouldn't stoop that low just to sleep with someone so I could feel it again…especially not you."

"You would if your freedom was on the line."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious; you give me what I want…I let you go." He said. "We'll keep it our little secret."

"Whatever, I know you're not telling the truth."

He laughed, "And you're right, now be a good little girl and got to bed."

I sighed and turned my head in the opposite direction. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare, but I knew this was no dream. I was in danger and it was all Dwayne's fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rules**

"Rise and shine gorgeous," I heard Kane say that following morning. I opened my eyes to sight of him looking down at me. He was wearing his mask, a black beater and some long blue jeans. In his hand he held a tray of food that I assumed was for me. I also noticed that it was still raining outside.

"It's breakfast time." He said as he sat the tray next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful but how am I supposed to eat when I'm shackled up?"

He shook his head, "You are such a genius...I unshackled you this morning Meaghan."

I looked up at the place where my arms were and saw that the chains were gone. I sighed with relief and sat up, placing the tray on my lap. Kane watched me for a few seconds before turning to leave the room.

"Thanks…by the way." I said as I cut into the waffles.

He turned and looked at me, "Your welcome…but don't take that as an act of kindness. My brother and I need to keep you alive."

My eyes widened, "For what?"

He remained silent for a few moments before saying anything else. "You'll find of soon enough…for now just eat."

As scared as that statement made me, I didn't want these men to think I was one to play with. I rolled my eyes and dug into my food trying to think of a way to escape this place. Unfortunately I had no clue where I was. For all I knew I could have been in another state. On top of that, my ankle was twisted and still in a lot of pain. So much for that plan.

When I finished my food, I sat the tray on the nightstand and got up so I could look around the room. It looked a lot like a log cabin with nice apple wood floors. There wasn't much furniture in the room, but there was a small bathroom in the back corner. When I turned around, I jumped at the sight of my own reflection causing my ankle great pain. I sighed and then went and sat on the bed again waiting to see what would happen next.

About an hour later, I heard the locks click and the door opened again.

"Hey there girlie," said the Undertaker as he made his way into the room. I immediately noticed the shopping bags in his hands. There were at least ten in each hand…I then noticed how well cleaned up he was. He was teasing me again wearing those sunglasses on his face with a black Affliction shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Around his head he wore a dark blue bandana and a black baseball cap that was on backwards. I could smell his cologne from the door, making my inner senses go wild. I had to admit to myself, he was sexy.

"Here, I bought you a few things to wear while your with us." He said as he sat the bags down in front of me. "I hope you like what I picked out because we aren't going shopping again."

I sighed and began going through the bags. I was actually surprised by what I pulled out first. It was a blue denim skirt that had rhinestones on the pockets. It sort of reminded me of a skirt a cowgirl would wear, only skimpier. As I continued looking through the bags, I noticed he hadn't moved from where he was standing. I looked up at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Is there a reason you're looking at me like that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I don't need a reason little girl…"

"Little girl! Who in the hell do you think your calling little?" I said as I stood up, looking him sharp in the eye.

"I didn't stutter…now get dressed. We've got things to do." He said as he twirled a lock of my hair around his finger. I pushed his hand away not wanting him to touch me. He smirked and then backed away from me. "You've got 45 minutes."

As soon as he left, I picked out a pair of clothes to wear and then went to take a bath. It felt real nice to get a chance to soak my swollen ankle in the warm water. It really helped soothe the pain. After my bath, I got out of the shower and threw on some dark blue jean Capri's that had black stars on them. I then put on the royal blue halter top he bought me that pushed up my breast real well. Once I applied my make-up and curled my hair, I hopped to my bed and sat down.

A few short minutes later The Undertaker reappeared. "Wow…you look good enough to eat."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please try some of me…I'm filled with plenty of poison."

He laughed, "You're pretty brave mouthing off to me like that. Keep it up and see what happens."

I shrugged him off and folded my arms, "So what things do we have to do anyway?"

"Well first, you need to call your little tattoo shop and tell the assistant to take over for awhile."

I gasped, "How did you even know I had my own shop?"

He laughed, "You didn't even realize that I'm a regular customer did you?"

I thought about it for a second trying to remember all of my clients. "No I didn't…who normally does your tattoos?"

"The blonde…Olivia." He said as he handed me his cell phone. "Get the callin'"

I narrowed my eyes at him and then took the phone and called my assistant, Jake. I told him I was taking some time off because I had broken my ankle and that I would let him know when I was coming back. Once I hung up, The Undertaker took the phone back and then told me, "Lift your foot."

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was about to get slapped, "Just do it…"

I rolled my eyes and lifted my foot for him.

"Not that one, the one that Kane twisted." He said.

Ok now I was nervous, I wasn't too sure why he wanted my foot but I was sure about to find out. When I gave him my foot, he gripped it in his hand hard and then…CRACk …

I screamed in pain as he continued to hold on to it tightly. "Oops I'm sorry love…did that hurt?"

"What in the hell is your problem?" I asked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He laughed and then gently bent my ankle back and forth. To my surprise…it was healed.

"I don't feel like carrying you so…you're going to walk." He said.

"but where are we going?" I asked. "When can I go home?"

He smirked, "All in good time…but for now the answer is never."

My mouth fell open, "um…I just can't stay here Undertaker and you won't make me,"

He looked at me sharply, "Is that a fact?"

"yes sir,"

He shook his head, "Listen, I'm going to keep it clear with you…if you don't respect me the way I want to be respected…I'm going to hurt you."

"Are you serious?"

He laughed, "I just cracked your ankle back into place Meaghan…would you like me to break it?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him with seriousness in my face.

"I didn't think so…if you try to run from me…I'll out run you. If you try to fight me, I'll out fight you." He bent his head closer to mine staring holes into my eyes, "And if I got to out wrestle you…I'll do it. Are we clear?"

I nodded like a small child would.

"Good, now get up and follow me." He said.

Without a word, I did as he said and followed him out into the living room, not certain of what he and Kane had planned for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Taker's Fury**

"Come on Kane, I'm ready." Undertaker said when we got into the living room. I looked around at the place, noticing it was all on one floor. Good, that would make escaping easy.

Kane got up from the couch and headed for the door, grabbing the keys off of a hook on the way out. As we walked through the house, I got a good picture of what it all looked like. I spotted a few doors that led outside, one in the kitchen, the front door, and another door that was in this other room. Before we stepped outside, Undertaker turned to me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked and then hooked a pair of hand cuffs to my wrist. "Turn around."

I rolled my eyes and he jerked me closer to him. "If you roll your damn eyes at me again I will pop them out of your head, do you understand?"

I was a little taken aback by his aggressiveness but it slightly turned me on all the same. Why was he being such a jerk though?

I nodded and turned around so he could handcuff my other wrist. Once he did, he turned me around and stared at me. "Do not make this difficult for yourself Meaghan. As I said before…I _will_ hurt you."

"Funny, just last night you wanted to screw me and now you're threatening me?" I said.

He looked at me sternly, "What makes you think I still don't want to screw you? You're sexy as hell but I won't take that attitude of yours."

I sighed and then looked away from him. "Can we go please?"

He smirked and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the house. I looked around at the surrounding areas and found that we were on a hill. At the bottom of it was a wooden fence stretching all the way down the road.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Kane turned to me as he opened the backseat of the black truck. "Far from where you live."

"Oh yea and what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Undertaker squeezed my arm making me groan. "it means exactly what he said, now get in the truck."

I gritted my teeth and then tried my best to get in the truck. With a sigh, I turned to him. "how do you expect me to get in the truck with my arms behind my back?"

He sighed lifted me up into the truck by my waist. I moved over to the furthest seat and watched as they got in the front seats. Kane was driving which slightly made me nervous. I then turned and looked in the back seat. There were a few suitcases that belonged to them along with some biker chains, duck tape, and a plastic bag full of hospital needles. I swallowed a little spit and turned my attention back to the window next to me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

The Undertaker turned to me slowly, "If you ask me that one more time we are going to have problems ma'am."

"Then answer my damn question!" I yelled, not being able to take his shit much longer. "Goodness is it really that hard?"

He looked at Kane who shrugged his shoulders. The Undertaker then reached for his sunglasses and slowly pulled them off. His green eyes looked at me like I was a sixteen year old girl who had just swore in front of her father for the first time.

"You know what, you're right Meaghan…it isn't that hard…" he said in an oddly calm voice. "We're going to dinner."

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Dinner? But it's the afternoon isn't it?"

He laughed, "Oh yea I forgot…you've been knocked out for two nights Meaghan. It's 7pm on Saturday right now."

My mouth fell open, "Are you freakin serious? You let me sleep that long!"

He laughed as Kane started up the truck, "Yes…now with that being said…you better start watching your tone around me miss thang. I don't want to have to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes making him grit his teeth, "Kane stop the truck."

Kane did as he said and parked the truck. I watched as the Undertaker got out and walked to my side of the truck. I tried really hard to wiggle to the opposite side of the truck but I found that I couldn't move too far. When he threw open the door, he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. I screamed as he reached for my arm and pulled me up out of the truck and slammed me into the side of the truck. He then kneed me in my belly and slammed me into the ground.

"Now what in the hell did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me?" he said.

Tears began to fill my eyes as I looked back at him. I was actually shocked that he really attacked me like this and Kane was letting it happen.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," I cried. "I'll be good I promise."

He stared at me for a few seconds and then lifted me up on my feet. He dusted off my pants and pulled the grass from my hair before placing me back into the truck. I was now more terrified than I was before. On the way to the restaurant I sobbed silently in the backseat while they blasted some heavy metal.

I wanted to get away so bad and I figured that the restaurant was a good place to start. When we got there, Undertaker unshackled me and then walked me into the restaurant. I wasn't too shocked when I realized we were at a biker bar. It was loud inside and smelled of tobacco and beer. I tried hard to act like it wasn't bothering me but…it was.

"Here, wipe your face off." Kane said when we were seated. I took the napkin from his hand and gently wiped my cheeks and eyes making sure not to look in the Undertaker's direction.

When the waiter finally came to take our orders I was ready to cry again. I didn't know anyone there but Undertaker knew everyone. I guess I wasn't really getting out of here.

"hello ya'll can I start you out with some drinks?" he said looking at Undertaker and then Kane.

"Yea, some beers for Kane and I and a medium coke for the lady." Undertaker said.

The man glanced at me, "Man you've got yourself a beauty there. What's your name sunshine?"

I was about to answer when Undertaker gripped the guy up by his coller, "Listen pal, she ain't on the market so I suggest you just got get our drinks and stop bulshitting."

"Y-yes sir," the waiter said before Undertaker pushed him away.

He then turned to me and gave me a dirty look, "You are to speak to no one you hear? I don't want that brother or cousin of yours to know that I've got you."

I sighed and nodded quietly. When the waiter returned, to give us our drinks, I noticed something written on the side of my straw. "_Hey girl, I see you are in distress…head to the bathroom…the windows are open." _

I pretended not to have seen the message and just drank my soda. He then took our orders for food and left quickly. I didn't blame him.

In the middle of dinner Undertaker got up and went to the bar for some more drinks, leaving Kane to watch me. I figured he would be easy to run from so, I put my plan into action.

"Um Kane…can I use the restroom?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was retarded, "What for?"

"I'm on my period I think. I really need to check." I told him.

He sighed and then got up with me. "Come on."

I tried hard not to smile as we walked past Undertaker at the bar. When I made it to the bathroom Kane gripped my arm and looked me in the eye, "You've got five minutes understand?"

I nodded and went into the bathroom ready to escape from this madness. I saw that every stall had a window, so I went into the first one and locked it shut. I then took a deep breath and climbed up onto the toilet and gently lifted the window. I looked back at the entrance to make sure Kane wasn't around and then I climbed out of the small window. Once I made it down to the ground, I let out a sigh of relief…that is until I ran dead smack into a man from the bar.

"Hey there little lady. How did you get out here?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, "Well…I needed some fresh air so I came out here."

"oooh…well I think your boyfriend is looking for ya, you may want to go back inside." He said.

I shook my head, "No no please, I really want to stay out here."

"Oh come on darling, we don't want him to worry now do we?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance.

"Sir please, you don't understand…I can't go back in there!"

He looked at me like I was drunk or something, "Why not? Are you running from this man?"

I sighed and nodded. "Please let me go."

The man looked at me as if he was searching for some answers and then finally let me go. I sighed with relief and turned to leave the area when I heard Undertaker's voice.

"Oh there you are love, you had Kane and I all worried about you." He said as he came towards me.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself as he grabbed my arm.

"Thanks so much for finding her Mr. Kennedy." Kane said as he patted him on the back.

The man looked at me, "No problem…"

I looked at him and then groaned as Undertaker pulled me to the truck and re-cuffed me. Before lifting me into the truck, he made me face him.

"Undertaker I-"my words were cut off by a monstrous slap to my face. I fell down to my knees and cried like a baby.

"You really didn't think I was serious before did you? I guess we'll have to take things up a notch." He said before lifting me up into the truck and climbing in right behind me.

"-Taker please…I'm sorry!" I cried.

He chuckled, "Oh you aren't sorry yet my dear…no way."

I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me but from the way he sounded…it wasn't going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Punishment **

"Let me go!" I screamed when Undertaker pulled me from the truck. "Please don't hurt me! I promise to be good!"

He chuckled, "That's what you said a few hours before you tried to escape,"

I screamed as he scooped me up over his shoulders and carried me into the house. I tried to kick myself free but his strength was too great for me. I was sure that I was going to be a goner.

I was expecting him to carry me into the room I was originally in, but instead he took me to another room and slammed the door shut. He then tossed me on the bed and stared down at me with a scary mischievous smile.

"I warned you to behave Meaghan, and now you're officially on strike two." He said as he pulled off his black shirt and tossed it to the side.

"So what are you going to do? Beat the hell out of me?" I asked.

He chuckled and began unbuckling his belt, "I should…but I think I've already found a way to make you pay for your sins."

I got extremely nervous at this point and really worried.

"Tell me Meaghan…do you like things rough?" he asked as he held the belt firmly in his hand.

My eyes widened in horror as he walked over to the side of the bed, staring me down the same way he did at the royal rumble. He licked his lips as he got closer and closer to me. With all my strength, I tried to roll over and get off the bed, but he laughed and grabbed me, tearing my Capri's off of my body in the process. He then rolled me over onto my belly and pinned me with his foot.

I started crying, knowing this was going to hurt like hell. I heard him press some kind of button and then sit something on the nightstand.

"Now…repeat after me…I Meaghan Johnson…Will respect the Undertaker," he said.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt the need to fight against him. "No!"

Just as I said that, he hit me on my ass twice with the belt with all the force he could muster. I screamed so loud in complete agony. It felt like my ass cheeks were on fire as tears poured from my eyes.

"Say it!" he yelled. "tell me you'll respect me!" he said firmly.

I sniffled a few times and then shook my head, "Never! You don't deserve to be respected!"

Again he struck me on my ass and then three times on my bare legs. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Please stop! Please!"

"Will you respect me?" he asked.

I sobbed some more not wanting to submit to him but of course I had to. "Y-yes…Y-yes I will…"

"Promise not to leave again?" he asked.

I sniffled as I answered, "y-yes…I promise…"

I felt him lift his foot and toss the belt somewhere else. "Don't move you hear?"

I nodded and continued to cry while he picked up the object from the nightstand and press the button. I then listened as he left the room and came back a few minutes later. He shut the door and locked it before coming back over to the bed and sitting down. I didn't move like he said. I just laid there.

About a few seconds later I heard him ring out a rag or something in a bowl of water. I tensed up wondering if the punishment was going to continue…but it didn't. Instead, he took the rag and pressed it against the areas where the belt struck me. The rag was cool and helped me relax a whole lot. I closed my eyes and moaned slightly as he ran the rag up and down my legs and butt cheeks.

After a few moments he pulled the rag away, and then surprised me by kissing my legs and running his tongue up to my butt cheeks. I couldn't help but let my body shiver and I moaned. He then un-cuffed me and turned me over onto my back. I looked at him with slight confusion in my eyes. I wasn't too sure whether to be scared or…forgive him?

I sniffled as he pulled a sheet over my legs and then touched my cheek with his fingertips. In his eyes he literally something that told me…he regretted what he did.

"Listen doll, I don't ever want to have to punish you again…." He told me in an oddly calm voice.

I sighed and looked away from him. "I'm sorry…"

He smirked, "It's alright Meaghan…in all honesty, I love it when you try to run."

"no kidding…it gives you a chance to hurt me."

He laughed, "no, I love it because I love chasing you…it satisfies my inner pleasures."

I looked at him wondering just what that meant. When he didn't respond I just looked away.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up in the morning." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

Once he was gone, I turned to my side and closed my eyes, thinking about all that had transpired that day. At the moment my feelings were confused. I was so frightened by the Undertaker yet, strangely attracted to him and the things he did to me. Even during the initial punishment I felt very much alive almost like I liked the punishment. I reached down and felt my legs. There were welts there, big ones, but they no longer hurt. I rubbed them a few times before feeling the need to sleep. I had had a very emotional day and it was time for some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Soft Side**

I spent that next day and the rest of the week in that bedroom. The only time the guys let me out was when it was time to eat dinner or ride with them to different places. Soon we were getting along pretty well…well Kane and I were. Undertaker barley talked to me unless he was in the room trying to sleep…and he wanted to join me. He startled me one morning when I opened my eyes and found him laying in the bed next to me with his hand on my hip. I smiled slightly but then slid from the bed and went to the bathroom.

That Sunday night, he packed my suitcase along with his own. He wanted to take me to Raw with him since he didn't trust Kane to look after me. At the airport, I thought it would be fun to try and make a run for it but of course, he caught me and drug me to the plane by my hair. I had to admit, I found his fingers being tangled in my hair, really sexy in a way. I guess I had problems or…I was use to the roughness. As we passed the guards, he told them I was his little sister and that I was being really bad. I didn't dare to argue since I knew that would piss him off. Then again…pissing him off meant he would be touching me…and I liked when he touched me.

"Sit down now…" he said once we got on the plane. I stared him down as I slid over to the seat by the window and he stared back. When I finally sat down, he sat down right next to me still glaring at me.

I blinked a few times before finally breaking the silence. "What? You said you liked chasing me so you better be prepared at all times to chase me."

He chuckled, "is that right?" he asked.

"Yes it is…" I said as I looked out of the window.

He sighed and reached for my chin. Gently he turned my head around so I was looking into his eyes. "Don't turn away from me while I'm talking to you."

I looked him up and down like he had lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…keep that attitude up and I just might do something to you that you may or may not regret." He said as he ran his finger up the front of my shirt, stopping just below my breasts. I tensed up slightly and then moved his hand away from me. He smirked at me and then turned to pay attention to the announcement being made. I turned and faced the window again, watching the sun slowly beginning to rise in the distance. It was real beautiful and actually made me smile for the first time in a few days.

"So, when are you going to let me hit it?" he suddenly asked me.

My mouth fell open as I turned and stared at him. "Excuse me? I don't open up for anyone thank you."

He chuckled, "Why not?"

I fell silent and then turned and looked out of the window again.

"Oh…so you're a virgin then?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all…I prefer the pure ones anyway." he said.

"Yea just like any other man." I said sourly.

I saw him turn his head sharply to look at me. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like…your just like every other man that came into my life, you only want one thing from me." I said very irritated.

"Ouch." he said. "Alright then,"

He was quiet for the rest of the time we were on the plane. I ended up falling asleep for most of the trip and ended up waking up laying on his arm. He was sleeping so I felt like it would be a great time to get up and go to the bathroom. As I was passing him, I stopped to look at his face. I couldn't believe how peaceful he looked. No longer did he have that cold look on his face that scared the hell out of me and intimidated others. I couldn't help but to reach out and lightly trace the side of his face with my fingertips. His skin was real smooth to the touch and brought a soft smile to my face. How could someone so gorgeous be so cruel and heartless?

I sighed to myself and then went to walk away when he suddenly grabbed me. I looked down at him with worry in my eyes before he loosened his grip on me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to the bathroom. Don't worry I can't climb out of these windows, we're in the air remember?"

He yawned and then nodded, "Alright,"

I found it a little cute how he was so alert to every move I made. He was so much fun to run from.

When the plane landed, he held my arm while getting the bags and taking me to the limo that was waiting for us. I took my time looking around at all the large buildings and shopping places of Chicago. He watched me from the other side of the limo with amusement in his eyes.

"have you ever traveled before Meaghan?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't had the chance to unless I'm with the WWE."

"So I take it your brother never took you with him when he traveled." he asked.

I shrugged, "Only once, but we didn't get to stay long and explore things."

He nodded and continued to watch me while I looked out of the window. He then moved closer to me and took one of my hands into his own.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at your nails…you need them done." he said.

I chuckled, "Well I can't really get them done when I'm a captive…"

He looked at me softly, "I'll take you as soon as we drop off the bags."

I looked at him a little confused. "Why?"

"Because, I like my girls to be kept well taken care of. Prisoner or not."

"Oh you don't have to do that Undertaker." I said.

He smiled, "You're right I don't, but I will."

I nodded and then slowly reclaimed my hand. I wasn't too sure why he was suddenly being nice but I didn't bother to question it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, staring at my chest.

I looked down and saw my black rose tattooed on my breast. "Oh.." I moved my hair back so he could see it some more. "I got it when I opened my tattoo shop. It was kind of a gift to myself. My brother hates it."

He looked up at me, "Your brother hates a lot of things…and so does that cousin of yours."

I laughed, "Rocky….I so wish you would have taken him out with that chair."

Undertaker looked at me in shock, "Why?"

I looked at him, "Because…he's so different than what he use to be. When we were younger, he was like my best friend. Now he's just annoying and stuck up."

"I hear ya, that boy has no clue when to shut that cake hole of his."

I laughed, "That's true."

"I'm sorry I drug you into this…" he said. "I just figured kidnapping you would slap some sense into that boy."

"Are they aware that you took me?" I asked.

He smirked, "Nope. But I'm their number one suspect."

I chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me seeing how you really are guilty."

He laughed, "You're right."

I wasn't too sure what was happening between Undertaker and I but I was really enjoying it. He was showing me another side of him that I didn't know existed. He was funny, charming, and easy to talk to. I could only wonder what other things he had hidden from me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Confused**

As Undertaker said, we dropped off our bags in the hotel room he paid for and then he took me out to get my nails done. I honestly couldn't help but put a smile on my face while they did them and he watched closely. When it was all over, I thanked him and hugged him for some reason.

"It's no big deal. Like I said I like for my women to have their nails done…and hair." he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I think you need a change love."

I blushed, "Love? And since when did I get a nick name?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just figured it would be nice since I've been uptight lately."

I smiled and then pulled out my mirror to look at my hair. "Yea I guess you're right…but what should I have done to it?"

He looked at it a few times, running his fingers through it over and over again. "Color it.:

My eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me. Color it darker."

I looked in the mirror again, "Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Would I tell you to if I wasn't sure?"

I sighed and then followed him into the salon. A woman there smiled at me, "Hello there, what can we do for you today."

"I want my hair colored…dark brown," I told her.

She smiled, "oooh that would be so cute on you. Come on back dearest and let me get you started."

I sighed and handed my purse to him. Before walking away. He watched me with an amused grin on his face as I went through my transformation. When the woman was finally done, I was shocked at what I saw. My hair looked fabulous and it made me look more mature.

"Well…what do you think?" I asked Undertaker.

He smiled and walked around me, running his fingers through my hair. "it's perfect. It makes you look very…sexy."

I blushed at his comment, and then followed him to the check out counter. After that, he decided to get me some new clothes, shoes, jewelry, and purses. I wasn't sure what I had done to deserve all of this but I sure was enjoying it.

Last, he took me to see a movie called The Notebook. The entire time I as watching the movie, I could feel Undertaker's eyes watching me. It was almost as if he was enjoying how my emotions were shown through my facial expressions. At one point, when I reached for the popcorn, his hand came down on top of mine. I looked up at him and he looked at me before slowly moving his hand away.

"I'm sorry, go ahead," he said.

I smiled and took a handful of popcorn, eating it silently. After the movie, he took me to dinner at this restaurant that was a lot like a club. I was very fidgety at first because no one was dancing or anything.

"Are you alright?" Undertaker asked me.

I sighed, "This place needs some life to it."

"Tell me about it, normally it's pretty wild in here."

I smiled when I noticed there was a microphone on stage next to the DJ. "Hold on, I'll make this place go wild."

"What are you doing," he asked as he watched me get up and head for the stage. "Meaghan! Come back here!"

I turned around and looked at him, "Chill out, I'm not running away or anything."

He sighed and simply watched as I took the microphone and whispered something to the DJ. When he began playing the tune I needed, I started to sing and dance. As I did this a few people joined in followed by others. Soon everyone was on their feet dancing and having a great time.

When I looked towards Undertaker, he had a big smile on his face, watching me dance around. I guess he never expected me to be the fun girl. After the song, everyone clapped including him.

I smiled and placed the microphone back on the stand and headed back to my table.

"You are something else you know that right?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Oh it's nothing. I used to sing in my church choir."

"Really? Goodness what more about you don't I know?"

I giggled, "Stick around and you'll find out,"

He nodded, "Alright, you ready to roll?"

I nodded and followed him out of the restaurant. When we got back in the limo, he told the driver to head back to the hotel. On our way there, I began to feel slightly tired from running around all day. I laid my head back against the seat and yawned gently. Undertaker cracked a smile and then moved me closer to him so I could lean on his body. I had to admit, I felt very safe being around him this long. In the past week he had gone from being someone I feared, to someone I really was starting to like.

When the limo stopped, he helped me out of the limo and then scooped me up into his arms.

"I can walk Taker," I said.

He smiled, "I know, but I can tell that you're really tired."

I yawned again and laid my head against his warm broad chest, falling into a deep sleep. When I woke up again, it was in the middle of the night. I was lying in the bed with the warm sheet pulled over me and still in my clothes from earlier. I got up and quickly changed into my pajamas, not noticing that he was watching me from the balcony. As soon as I laid back down, I started thinking about if I should still try and escape him at Raw. I knew it would be risky, but at this point I wondered if running away would even make sense. He was really starting to show me a wonderful side of himself and I really liked it. Then again, running away would mean giving him another reason not to trust me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, just wondering what I was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Fair…**

"Meaghan? Are you almost ready?" Undertaker asked me. I was in the bathroom putting on some make-up for tonight's show. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do but…I guess it would have to wait until I got there. That night I decided to wear a lime green dress that was very loose, yet sexy. It tied behind my back with a low v-neckline and a slit that showed off most of my left leg. Undertaker bought me some diamond heels to wear that made my feet sparkle with every step.

I opened the door with a smile, answering his question.

"Wow…you look great." He said. "I seriously wish you would stop teasing me with all your beauty."

I giggled and walked passed him, my strawberry scented curls bounced as I did so.

"I'm serious Meaghan…you are a real head turner." He said. "I'm not too sure if I can control myself much longer."

I shook my head, "You are so crazy,"

"You planning on running from me tonight?" he asked with a slight amusement in his eye.

I sighed, "Actually I'm not too sure…lately I've just….nevermind, it's not important."

"Are you certain?" he asked as he came up behind me and placed his massive hands gently on my hips. I tensed up a little not sure what to expect.

"Yes I'm certain," I told him as he ran his fingertips up my chest and moved some hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He always turned me on when he was this close with his warm breath smothering my face. He then lightly touched my bare shoulders and ran down the length of my arms.

"You're getting goosebumps Meaghan…" he whispered before lightly brushing his lips on my neck. "Am I turning you on?"

I shivered slightly and then moved away from him. "Nice try Deadman, but I don't give into temptation very fast…"

He smirked and then grabbed his bag off of the bed. "Shall we?"

I folded my arms and walked out of the room glaring at him. He glared back at me and then followed me out to his rental truck. About halfway to the arena, he turned on some music that had us both dancing in our seats. I wasn't sure where all this bonding was coming from but it was really screwing up my feelings. I was really starting to like The Undertaker, and it seemed like he had a small place in his heart for me. Of course I had to still remember that he was my enemy. I couldn't let his charms and nice behavior fool me for a second.

When we reached the arena, I snuck me all the way to his personal dressing room. I sat down on a sofa with my legs crossed while he got into his wrestling gear. I looked around at all his pictures he had hanging on the walls trying not to watch him. Of course my eyes betrayed me, and traveled over every single muscle and tattoo on his body. Goodness…and he said I was the tease…

When he was finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door. He looked at me sharply and then said, "Who is it?"

"Maven! Open this door Taker!" my brother yelled from outside the door.

Undertaker grinned and then pulled me to my feet by my arm. He drug me to a locker and shoved me inside.

"Don't make a sound you hear?" he said in an authoritative tone.

I nodded and then watched as he shut me inside. I looked out of the little peepholes to see what was happening between them. Undertaker looked back at me once before throwing open his door.

"What in the hell do you want?" He asked my brother.

"You know what I came here for punk! Where is she?" Maven asked viciously.

Undertaker chuckled, "Where is who?"

"My sister! She's been missing for nearly a week now and I know you have something to do with it." Maven said.

Undertaker spit on the ground with a smirk on his face. "So let me get this straight…your sister disappears and you automatically accuse the Undertaker?"

"Your damn right!" Maven yelled.

Undertaker rubbed his chin and then folded his arms across his chest. "And just why would I have anything to do with that? I mean yea…The Rock does need a good ass kicking for what he did at the Royal Rumble but I can do that without taking the girl."

Maven sighed, "Alright well if you had nothing to do with it, why is it that you haven't been at her shop lately. From what I'm hearing you're a regular customer."

Undertaker laughed, "I don't have any more ideas for tattoos at the moment…in fact," He took a step towards my brother, making my heart pound. "If you don't get out of my face soon…I'm going to give you a tattoo you'll never forget."

Maven gritted his teeth, "Look, I better not find out you have something to do with this. Or it's going to be me and you…BITCH!"

Without another word, Maven turned and walked down the hall followed by the camera man. Undertaker laughed and shut his door before coming and letting me out of the locker. "Your brother finally grew a pair."

I shook my head as I took his hand and hopped out of the locker. "I saw that. I guess he really does care about me."

He chuckled, "He's always cared about you Meaghan, he just can't get over the fact that you're so much older now."

I sighed and sat back down on the sofa. "He's always been that way…I'm not sure why though."

"Well he needs to get over it. You're a grown woman now and you can make your own decisions Meaghan."

I smiled hearing those words. "Thanks, it's nice to know you understand."

"No problem…"

I looked down at my lap with a soft smile on my face. I knew he was still watching me, but I didn't bother to look back at him. He then got up and turned on the TV to show what was happening on Raw so far. During the third commercial break, he got up and stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smirked, "Stand up,"

I looked at him like he was on something and then stood up. He took my hands into his own, staring holes into my face. He then began pulling me back towards the bathroom, still looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first, he just kept pulling me into the bathroom with him. I was nervous…real nervous. He shut the door trapping me in there with him. Gently, he pressed my body against the sink and began caressing my neck with his lips and tongue. I closed my eyes and moaned deeply, giving into him. I didn't realize what was actually happening until I heard the clicking sound of handcuffs.

My eyes popped open and I saw an evil grin on his face as he backed away from me. I looked down at my hands and saw that one of my wrists was handcuffed to the wall. I looked at him slightly confused.

"What in the hell is this?" I asked. "How can I possibly try to run if you've got me shackled to the wall!"

He laughed, "I don't know, figure it out. I have a match so…stay here and stay beautiful."

He kissed my forehead and then left the dressing room…leaving me standing there all alone. Totally…not fair.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Heat of the Moment**

I stood in that bathroom for a few minutes watching the TV screen as Undertaker made his grand entrance. Man I despised him at that moment. I mean he basically played with my emotions and I fell for it! He was so going to pay for this, and I knew exactly how. I looked around the bathroom to see if there was something I could use the break the chain on the handcuffs but I didn't find a thing.

I sighed, somewhat giving up until I looked down at my feet. My heels were pretty hard…I guess I could use them. I smirked and reached down with my free hand and slipped off one of my shoes. I then positioned myself to swing and let it fly. The first two times I was able to somewhat bend the chain. I smiled, not believing this was actually working. I then hit it one last time and the chain snapped free.

"Yes!" I yelled to myself. I then looked at the screen and saw that Undertaker had finished off his opponent really fast. Man did this man ever stay in the ring longer than a few minutes? I thought about what I should do and figured going out the window would be to obvious. As I was thinking, I went to his bag and got out the room key to the hotel. I stuck it between my breasts for safe keeping. I then looked in the corner and spotted a laundry shoot big enough for me to squeeze through. I worked fast, yanking the open the small door on the wall and then carefully sliding myself inside. I took my heels and tossed them by the bathroom so he wouldn't figure out which way I had gone. It was brilliant…so brilliant that I kept smiling to myself as I pulled the door closed and began sliding down through the shoot. I was now very scared…I didn't want to let go and end up falling all the way down so I was extra careful.

Finally after a few moments, I reached the bottom of the shoot. Just as I was about to let myself fall, when I heard the door from above open and Undertaker's voice right behind it.

"Damn! I have no clue where she is!" he said from above me. "She has to be around here somewhere!"

He slammed the door shut causing the entire shoot to vibrate. I couldn't hold on to the sides so I fell through, landing in a pile of sheets. I laughed and then climbed out of the basket, only to come face to face with the Big red machine, Kane.

"Oh shit.." I said to myself. "Hey there Kane…I was just…looking around for a little bit."

He looked at me with his head to the side and his arms folded over his chest. "Is that so?"

I nodded and began backing up slowly, "Y-yea. I've never been to this city before so…I thought it would be alright just to explore it."

Kane's eyes narrowed through his mask, "You were exploring the place…through the laundry shoot?"

I froze and looked up at the shoot, "Uh yea…I've always wanted to slid down the laundry shoots and see what it's like."

Kane chuckled and began cracking his knuckles.

"I guess this means I should be running right?" I asked.

He nodded slowly before lounging at me fiercely. I started screaming and ran towards a door that led down into the underground parking lot. There were many cars down there, each lined up in a perfect row. I kept running until I reached and elevator shaft. I kept hitting the button to go up but of course the damn thing was going too slow. I heard Kane getting closer to me so I darted in another direction, screaming for help.

I came to a fence that separated the regular cars off from the WWF buses and trucks. I looked back to see how far Kane was and then started climbing it. I was almost over the top of the fence when he grabbed my leg.

"Let me go!" I yelled but he just kept hanging on. I then got the courage to somehow make my foot fly at his face. His mask came off and he let me go immediately.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Kane yelled as I climbed over the fence and fell to the other side. I wasted no time getting to my feet and running towards the buses and trucks. I looked around frantically for any sign of Undertaker, not seeing him anywhere. I sighed with relief and went to sneak onto one of the buses when I heard my cousin and Maven talking.

"Dude we have to find her." Maven said. "I know he has her…I just know it."

Rocky chuckled, "Maven calm down…I don't think he has her at all."

"Why not? That man is known for kidnapping people, just ask Stephanie McMahon."

Rocky laughed, "that may be true but I know for a fact that he doesn't have her."

Maven fell silent, "Rocky…how do you know that?"

Rocky sighed, "Listen don't be mad but…a few weeks ago I was in Houston, Texas for a small vacation. I went to Taker's private casino and played a few rounds of craps."

"Alright and how does that have anything to do with my sister?" Maven snapped.

"let me finish…anyways, Undertaker showed up and he saw how great of a winner I was…so he asked me if I would make a bet."

"And what did you say?"

Rocky said. "I told him yes of course…then he said if I lost the next three rounds to him…he would take something from me that I was most precious to me."

Maven sighed, "You're an idiot! Let me guess you told him yes and then lost!"

He sighed, "Yea…but he hasn't taken anything precious of mine. Last I checked all my collectables were still in my mansion."

I heard Maven get quiet before punching my cousin in the face. "Are you that stupid! He wasn't talking about an actual item!"

Rocky got up, "Wait…you think Meaghan was what he was talking about?"

"Of course you moron! You always told the locker room about how she was your favorite little cousin. How you wouldn't trade her for the world!"

"Oh shit…Maven I'm sorry. I didn't think he had any interest in Meaghan otherwise I would have kept my mouth shut."

"It's not me you need to apologize to…it's Meaghan. It's always Meaghan…" without another word they climbed on the bus together. I couldn't believe my ears, at all. Rocky had blindly placed my soul in a bet and lost! What an idiot! I sighed and decided to head back to the hotel.

"_I'll get my passport out of the Undertaker's bag and then leave the state. No one will be able to find me, not even Taker himself." _

I thought the task would be simple, but I would soon find out that it wasn't. I walked all the back to the hotel thinking that I'd be alright since Raw wasn't over yet. When I got there I took the room key from between my breasts and opened the door. It was dark inside, just the way he left it. I looked around and saw no one, so I stepped inside and closed the door. I then locked it tight and went in search of Undertaker's bag. I was a little confused when I found that I couldn't find it. I was sure he had left it right next to the bed.

I sighed angrily and then went to leave the room. Just as my hand touch the door handle, I felt a hand grip the back of my head and yank me backwards. I shrieked and tried to fight him off, hitting him in the groin. He released me with a groan and I ran from the room. It was pouring outside, but I kept running. I went down the steps and around the building, hearing those loud footsteps catching up to me. For some reason I found Rocky's words coming back to me and tears began to form. I almost came to a clearing before I was tackled to the ground.

"Let me go!" I screamed as he turned me onto my back and then straddled me. I began swinging at him as tears fell from my eyes. "You bastard! You cheated in that game! You made Rocky lose on purpose I know it!"

Undertaker just looked down at me, slapping my swinging hands away as I screamed. Finally he got tired and pinned my arms to the ground. Our bodies were getting soaked from the rain as he stared into my eyes. He was crushing my arms, but somehow the pain felt real…nice…We just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments just before he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me roughly. I wasn't too sure how to react until I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth with a moan, letting his tongue explore my mouth.

When he released my arms, I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down to press against my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he deepened the kiss. His lips caressed mine with force, making them swell. After a few minutes, he pulled away slowly looking down at me still. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up into his eyes, seeing passion for the first time.

When he finally got up, he took my hand and pulled me up with him. He then took off his long trench coat and placed it around my shoulders. I pulled it closed and then leaned into him for warmth. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me back to the hotel. For the rest of that night, he was very attentive to me. He ran me a hot bath, put lotion on my back for me, and laid me in the bed with him. I ended up crying on his chest, thinking about everything I heard Rocky tell my brother. It was heartbreaking to know that he was a part of why I was in this situation. No wonder The Undertaker felt bad for me.

"Taker?"

He looked down at me, "Yea,"

"Do you think Dwayne cares about the fact that I'm missing?" I asked him.

He sighed and then ran his fingers through my hair, "Don't worry about that right now. Dwayne will reap what he sews…as for you, just get some rest. You've had a rough night."

I sighed, "Alright…and Taker?"

He smirked, "Don't apologize Meaghan. I told you before…I like chasing you."

I laughed, "Ok Taker."

"Hey, call me Mark." he said.

I smiled, "I knew that was your real name,"

"How?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess you just kind of look like a Mark to me."

He smiled, "Alright, then…get some sleep cupcake."

I giggled and squeezed his waist, "Goodnight to you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Uncertain**

I spent a lot of time with Mark those next few days. He seemed much more calm and less of a jerk than before. One day he took me out for horseback riding.

"Oh my goodness these horses are so pretty!" I said as I pet an all black one.

Mark looked at me with a grin on his face, "Do you like that one?"

I nodded, "Oh yea, she's gorgeous."

"What would you name her if she was yours?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute and then looked down at the black rose that was tattooed on my breast. "Rose…"

He smirked and then handed me some paperwork along with a clipboard, "Sign your name and the horse's name please."

I gasped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am…I bought her just for you." He said.

I smiled and took the papers from him. "How did you know I liked horses?"

He shrugged, "I actually wasn't sure you did, but I did know that one of your favorite colors is black."

"How do you know that?"

He smiled, "Well…you're always wearing black when you wrestle, your car is black, and…" He stepped closer to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away. "…you like a guy who's always dressed in black and is as bad as you truly are."

I laughed, "Oh please…I may like this guy, but I'm nowhere near as bad as he is…"

He licked his lips, "Oh Meaghan…you believe that sweetness…because I'm more than willing to prove to you that you are…"

I closed my eyes as he kissed me again, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two are getting along so well."

Mark pulled away and looked into Kane's eyes. "Hey there little brother."

Kane sniffed, "Hey…so I guess you're trying to keep this little heifer then?"

I gasped, "hey! I didn't mean to knock your mask off that day Kane! It was an accident and you know it."

Mark laughed, "Lay off of her Glenn."

"I'll lay off when she pays for what she did!" he yelled.

I sighed, "My goodness, I apologized already and you still keep bringing it up. You sound like my brother."

"Hey don't you compare that punk to me! He'll never truly be what I am!"

"Alright cool it you two," Mark said, standing between us. "And as for your question Glenn, I'm not keeping her…she can go free if she wishes."

I looked at Mark in shock, "I can?"

He nodded, "yes…on two conditions."

"Anything," I said.

He smiled slightly, "You don't tell your brother or your cousin where you were."

"Done," I said quickly.

"And…" he stepped closer and grabbed my hands. "…you let me come and visit you every now and then."

I smiled and nodded, "Only if I can come visit you just as much,"

"Of course," he said before hugging me. "are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked.

He smiled and then lifted me up onto my horse. "Mark! A warning would have been nice!"

He laughed and then handed me the reigns. "Be careful girl..I don't want to have to send you to the hospital."

I laughed, "I'll be careful."

I rode around on Rose for what seemed like forever. She was such a great horse and I really appreciated the gift from Mark. He watched me ride around from the entrance, smiling at me the entire time. I had no clue why I was so close to him all of the sudden or why, but it really felt nice. I felt like he was that really close friend that gave me the benefits of a boyfriend. That's when I wondered just how he looked at me.

After my ride, I walked Rose back to her barn, and placed her in one of the stables. I patted her a few times and then went to rejoin Mark.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes I did…"

"Are you ok?" he asked noticing my sudden silence.

I shrugged, "It's nothing,"

He looked at me with that serious face, "Meaghan I'm not a mind reader, now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, "I'm just wondering…since you say that I can go free, where does that leave us exactly? I mean…what exactly are your feelings towards me?"

He frowned slightly and then smiled, "Maybe…I like you."

I smiled, "Just like me?"

He laughed, "Maybe, the Deadman has a lot of feelings for you."

"Ok." I said.

"But, I want to take things slow for now. I don't want us to rush into anything you know?"

I nodded, "That's cool. I think I would rather have it that way since my brother and Rocky have no respect for you at the moment."

Undertaker growled, "Those boys better get on board and fast. Otherwise it's not going to be a good time for either of them."

I laughed a little, "Well you can't blame Maven for feeling the way he does. He's just doing what any other big brother would do in his situation. He's worried about me."

He sighed, "You've got a point there, well I'll cut him a little slack, but don't be surprised if it ain't much."

I sighed, "Alright then."

"Come on let's go home, so I can help you pack your stuff."

I nodded and followed him back to the truck so we could head back to his place. I was so excited about going back home and getting my life back on track. Little did I know, that there was going to be some trouble when I returned to Smackdown.

I walked into the building that Friday wearing a sexy pair of white jeans, and a black cut off shirt that had a slant to it. Part of my belly was showing along with most of my right side. I also wore some black heels and re colored my hair, making it nearly black.

"Meaghan!" Maven said when he saw me. He ran to me and threw his arms around my small body. "Oh my goodness I was so worried about you!"

I smiled, "Why though? I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who?" I asked with a smile.

He sighed, "The Undertaker,"

I looked at him as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Maven, I was no where near the undertaker these past two weeks."

Maven turned his head to the side, "Y-you weren't?"

I shook my head, "No. I was in Miami for a tattoo show."

"Oh…well why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I really didn't think about it. I really needed to clear my head. Anyways what's up? You seem worried about something."

He looked away for a moment, "No I'm good…it's just that…oh nevermind. Well you better go get ready. I hear you have a match tonight against Mickie James."

I smiled, "Awesome, well I'll talk to you later alright."

"Ok…I guess I'll go tell everyone you're here."

I nodded and headed to my dressing room unaware of the danger that was brewing. I took my time getting dressed in my black leather bell bottom pants and half top that tied in the front. I then ran a straightener through my hair a few times and got myself ready to head to the ring. On the way to the arena, I spotted Mickie.

"Hey girl, you ready for our match?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Hell yea girl! I'm loving your hair by the way,"

"Thanks, just try not to yank it out in that ring alright?"

She nodded and then headed out just as her music started playing. The crowd cheered her on as Lillian announced her in. Just when my music hit, the crowd erupted into a frenzy, standing on their feet as I came out. I thought things were going smoothly until I got into the ring. Just as we were about to start our match, Undertaker's music sounded. Mickie and looked up at the ramp and saw him staring us down. I was completely confused at this point and very worried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Attacked**

I watched silently as Undertaker made his way to the ring. I wasn't too sure what was happening but I knew it wasn't good. As he got closer and closer to the ring, I realized at once that he wasn't there for Mickie, he was there for me. His eyes no longer held the warmth that they had before or the passion that made me feel so close to him. I felt like our bond was completely shattered at this point but I didn't know why.

I turned to Mickie and told her to get out of the ring as fast as she could.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine just go," I told her.

She nodded with uncertainty in her eyes and then slowly got out of the ring. By that time, Undertaker had made his way into the ring standing only a few inches from me. I backed away into one of the corners, and he followed me with a cold look in his eyes.

"Mark? What's the matter?" I asked only loud enough for him to hear me.

He didn't answer me, instead he just stared into my eyes. I tried hard to figure out what was happening before I realized there wasn't a glint of mercy in his eyes. He honestly looked severely hurt by something…or someone.

"Why are you out here?" I asked him. Once again he didn't answer and I began to get extremely scared. I was getting ready to duck and roll out of the way when he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to the middle of the ring.

"Mark what the hell are you doing!" I screamed, completely breaking character.

He pulled me roughly against his body, "I'm doing what I should have done from the beginning!"

"What! What are you talking about?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

He loosened his grip and then kneed me in the stomach. The crowd booed him as I fell to my knees, crying in pain. He then picked me up by my hair and set me up for the tombstone. The last thing I remembered was screaming for my life before my head was planted into the mat, knocking me unconscious.

**A few hours later**

"Don't worry Maven, she'll be fine"

"I know she will but I won't! How dare he put his hands on my sister!" my brother yelled.

I wasn't certain of my whereabouts but I did know that I had a splitting headache. I opened my eyes to find that I was back in my hotel room with an icepack over my head. The lights were dimly lit and I could hear Maven and Mickie talking in the corner of the room.

"Shh! You're going to wake her up!" Mickie said.

I sighed, "It's too late…"

They both quickly approached me, "Hey girl how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got dropped on my head…" I said as a tear fell from my eye. "What was that all about?"

Maven sighed, "I'm not too sure Meaghan but I did know that Undertaker was there that night before you came into the building."

I gasped, "You knew! You knew and you didn't even tell me!" I yelled.

"Calm down Meaghan. After you told me that you weren't with him in the past two weeks I didn't think it mattered."

I sat up slowly, taking the icepack off of my head, "Was he mad when he first came into the building?"

Maven shook his head, "Not at all, in fact he was very cheerful until he got a phone call. I'm not sure what it was about but I know it had something to do with Kane."

I sighed, "Well whatever it is…I want a damn explanation."

Maven and Mickie looked at each other, "Meaghan that's not a smart idea. Why don't you wait until he's in a better mood?" Mickie said.

I shook my head, "No…he didn't wait until I was backstage to talk to me or anything so why should I wait?"

"Because he's dangerous Meaghan, we don't want to see you get hurt again." Maven said.

I sighed and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"It's alright honey, we know how you feel." Mickie said as she put her arms around me. "I would want some answers too, but the doctor says you've suffered a mild concussion."

I wanted to cry harder now, how could he do this to me? I thought we had something special between us but I guess I was wrong. I really didn't know how to feel at that point. He had treated me so different before and now he was ten times worse than he was before.

"Here, I'll stay with you tonight if that helps." Mickie said.

I nodded and then got up and went to the bathroom, where I cried my eyes out even more. I didn't know or understand anything that happened that night but I did know one thing…this meant war…


	14. Chapter 14

**A Big Mistake**

I returned home that very next day with Maven and Dwayne by my side. They were very worried about leaving me alone after what happened. I had cried a whole lot once I got inside of my house. In fact the crying was so bad that my eyes had swollen up slightly. All I wanted to know was what I did and why he thought it was nice to hurt me like that. Maven and Dwayne felt helpless and at the moment they were.

"How are you holding up Meaghan?" Dwayne asked when I came downstairs that night for dinner.

I sniffled as I grabbed a plate, "I'm ok I guess…my head still hurts though."

"Oh well it's going to be like that for at least a few more days. Don't worry it'll pass." Maven said.

I nodded and filled my plate with some spaghetti and meat sauce. It smelled really good and seemed to bring a smile to my face. I ate my food in silence while they talked.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Maven asked. "I mean there's got to be a way to figure out what's bugging Undertaker."

Rocky shrugged, "All I know is that Kane won't be in the company for a very long time."

I looked up at him slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well from what I heard, Kane got arrested."

I gasped, "Are you serious? For what?"

Rocky shrugged again, "I don't know, we were hoping you could tell us."

I shook my head, "I don't know anything. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

He laughed, "Oh please drop the charade Meaghan…I know where you were these past few weeks so you might as well tell us what happened."

"What are you talking about Rocky? I told you that she was in Miami." Maven said.

He shook his head, "No she wasn't…were you Meaghan?"

I sighed and continued eating my food, "My whereabouts are none of your business."

"So you're saying I'm right then?" he said.

"No. I'm just saying that you've got things mixed up that's all." I told him before taking another bite of my spaghetti.

"Leave her alone Dwayne. She's been through enough already." Maven said with an edge in his tone.

"no no no, I think I won't leave her alone actually. Meaghan tell me…if you were in Miami then why did you simply disappear from the hospital a few weeks ago huh?"

"Shut up Rocky, I told the nurses not to disclose where I was."

"And you left your brother here in constant worry? Interesting."

I sighed and acted like I was toning him out.

"What's the matter Meaghan? Cat got your tongue? Or did Undertaker have it when he kissed you?"

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed making him laugh hysterically. I then got up and began to leave the room when he said something that made me snap.

"Just as I thought…you're a slut just like your mom was."

I wasn't sure where it came from but I rounded on him and punched him straight in the face. He fell from his chair and to the ground, holding his bleeding nose.

"Meaghan!" maven yelled.

"Shut up!" I said as I got on top of him and hit him again. "You listen here you egotistical son of a bitch, if you ever say anything like that again, I'll rip your fucking tongue out and put it in a grinder! Do you understand!"

He nodded before I back handed him and shoved his head to the ground.

"You make me sick Dwayne! Ever since you became a famous wrestler you've been a pain in my ass, well it all stops here and now!"

"Meaghan calm down please…" Maven said as he took a few steps towards me.

"Didn't think I had it in me did you?" I asked him. He was standing there completely awestruck.

"Both of you, get your shit and get the hell out of my house." I said before turning around and heading upstairs. I was completely furious, and enraged by Rocky's words. However, in a strange way, snapping out like that made me feel…alive…I felt like for once I was in control of things. Sure I felt bad about kicking my brother out, but he needed to know and understand that I was my own boss. No longer would I take be treated like a child or talked down to because I was a new diva.

Now that I had found this courage, I needed to take on my next challenge…Undertaker. After the guys left, I put on some jeans with a long sleeved button down white shirt. It had a v-neck line which showed off a little of my goods. I then put on some make-up and curled my hair, ready to take on the big dog.

I grabbed my keys and my purse and marched out to my car. I wasn't sure how this was going to go down, but I damn sure knew that I would get my point across.

I drove myself all the way to Houston, Texas at top speed. My anger was boiling to a point of no return and I was ready to let it all out on the Deadman. When I made it to the biker bar, I noticed his motorcycle was parked outside. Perfect.

I parked my car and got out, slamming the door shut before walking over to the bike. I reached into my purse and pulled out a bottle of pure acetone. With a wicked smile, I opened the bottle and began pouring it all over the bike. The beautiful blue paint slowly began to melt right off of it leaving an ugly grey tint. I then lit a match and set the bitch on fire.

Standing just outside was the blonde haired man that gave me up to the Undertaker before. He smiled upon seeing me.

"Hey there girlie, come to join the party?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not really, I just needed to handle something real quick."

"I see…you know Taker is just inside." he said.

I smirked, "I know…so why don't you go in there and tell him what I've done."

His eyes widened, "Are you sure about that darling?"

I nodded, "oh I'm very sure, go get him…"

Mr. Kennedy looked at me strangely and then left to go get Mark. I wasn't too sure why but I felt enjoyment rise in my chest at the thought of his reaction to his bike being destroyed. I then got the idea to tease him a little, so I unbuttoned the bottom buttons and let my flat stomach show. I then lit a cigarette and put it in my mouth.

Soon he came out and ran over to me and his bike.

"You little bitch!" he said as he stared at his bike. "Someone get me some water and call the police!"

I laughed, "Oh Undertaker, you didn't have a problem dropping me on my head a few days ago but now you need back-up? Oh please give me a break!"

He looked at me like I had lost my mind, rage and slight confusion were burning in his eyes.

"Look, I only came here to make a statement…and now that I have…you can kiss my ass!" I said.

"Meaghan, you have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Oh yes I do…kidnapping me from my hospital room, keeping me here in Houston for two whole weeks? Teasing my feelings! Oh I think I know exactly what your capable of!"

He chuckled, "Well that makes two of us!"

I shook my head, "Can you tell me exactly why I was attacked?"

His eyes narrowed, "You know exactly why you were attacked Meaghan. Because of you Kane is in jail and was fired from the WWF."

I gasped, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Just forget it, you made your move and I made mine, and you will continue to pay until I say we're even."

I laughed, "Fine, but let me give you a little tip…when you attack me…make sure you're absolutely sure I'm the right person you should be attacking."

"I know you're the right person…who else would have given the police that tape."

I looked at him with a blank face, "What tape?"

He folded his arms, "You know, the tape recording of the night I punished you."

I shook my head, "Mark…I never knew there was a tape…what are you talking about?"

His face suddenly got softer, "Oh shit…how could I be so stupid…DAMN!"

I watched as he kicked over his bike and then hit the wall.

"I should have known something wasn't right about that story! Meaghan I'm so sorry…" he said as he stepped towards me. I backed away from him with anger in my eyes.

"No Mark…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I actually thought you were different from other guys…and I'm sorry that I thought you could trust me."

"Meaghan wait,"

I shook my head and headed to my car completely upset with myself and with him. Never again would I think to give my heart to someone, especially when they didn't even trust me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hot and Spicy**_

_I drove all the way back to my house in silence. All I wanted to do now was sleep the night away. Sure I was wondering just who in the hell gave the police the tape of my screams, but at this point I really didn't care. _

_For the rest of that week, I kept my cell phone off and unplugged my house phone so I wouldn't have to hear from anyone. I just wanted to be alone long enough so I could clear my head. _

_That Friday at Smackdown, I decided to go as a regular fan instead of a diva since it was in my hometown. I wasn't really having that much fun watching, but I did get to sign a few autographs. _

_When the show was over, I went backstage to talk to my brother. On the way to his dressing room I ended up stopping in my tracks because I came face to face with the Undertaker. He was leaning against the wall with his hands tucked into his vest and his sunglasses over his eyes. _

"_Hey there," He said. _

_I wasn't going to answer him, so I went to walk past him. He reached out and gently grabbed my arm, making me stop. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. _

"_What?" I asked. _

_He looked at me blankly before taking out some papers and handed them to me. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but I wanted to give you these." _

_I looked down at the papers in silence. They were the owners papers to my horse he bought me. I sighed and gently placed the papers in my purse. "Thanks." _

"_No problem…oh yea…nice work on Dwayne's face. I see I've rubbed off on you." _

_I smiled slightly, "Yea that's true. I just wish I would have rubbed off on you." _

_He nodded slightly and then watched as I turned to leave. I couldn't help but notice how sincere he sounded…almost as if he was really feeling stupid for what he did. Good…he should feel that way. _Then again I did really miss him…

"Hey sis," Maven said when I got to his dressing room. 

I smiled and gave him a hug, "I'm so sorry I snapped at you." 

"It's alright sis, we were all on edge that night." 

I nodded, and then took a seat on the bench. 

"I have to admit…it was nice seeing you beat the hell out of The Rock." 

I giggled, "Well let's be honest he deserved it." 

Maven laughed, "That's very true…but tell me something sis. Was he right?"

"About what?" I asked. 

"About you being with Undertaker and Kane the past two weeks?" 

I sighed and decided to tell him, "Yea it's true, but they didn't hurt me."

He nodded, "Alright then why did you tell the police that Kane tortured you and why did you give them that tape?" 

I looked at him as if he hit me in the face, "What?"

He shrugged, "That's what's been going around…didn't Rocky…oh never mind."

I shook my head, "Maven you and I both know that I haven't spoken to the police let alone give them a tape I never knew was made."

He nodded, "Yea I know sis, but if you didn't who did?" 

I sighed, lost for an answer. "I don't know…maybe I should go talk to Kane at the jail or something." 

"That's a good idea. Anyways I've got to go now…I'll talk to you later alright?" 

I nodded and gave him another hug before leaving the arena. I was so ready to get home so I could relax for awhile. 

When I did make it home, I took a nice relaxing bath to help relax my muscles. I washed my hair and then shaved my legs. After that, I dried off and then blow-dried my hair and put on a pair of black shorts and a yellow tank top. I then lotioned up my legs and started to brush my hair, when my doorbell rang. I sighed wondering who could be bothering me at this time of night. I sat down my brush and headed downstairs to answer the door. Without looking through the peephole I opened up the door and came face to face with a set of emerald eyes. 

We just looked at each other for a few moments before he finally spoke. 

"Hey," 

"Hey," I said softly. 

"How you been?" he asked. 

I shrugged, "Alright I suppose, and you?"

He shrugged, "Alright I suppose…may I come in?" 

I looked down at the ground and then back at him not sure how to answer the question. I was still mad as hell with him, but again, I missed him. 

"I promise to be quick if you want." he said. 

I smiled and stepped aside so he could come in. He walked passed me slowly giving me a full smell of his cologne. Man did it smell good. I couldn't help but crack a smile as I shut the door. I was taken off guard when I went to turn around and his lips crashed into mine. I wanted to fight him so bad, but he only made me want him more when he deepened the kiss. 

"Meaghan…I can't stop thinking about you…let me stay here tonight." he whispered into my ear. 

I moaned and jumped up on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He groaned and held onto my butt cheeks, squeezing them and pressing my back against the door. I closed my eyes, and let him control the pace, not wanting to let go at all. I didn't open my eyes until I felt myself being carried up the steps. 

I held onto to him tight, until we reached the top of the steps. He found my bedroom quickly, slamming my door shut with his foot. When we reached the bed, he dropped me on my back roughly, turning me on. He then threw off his jacket and shirt not once taking his eyes off of me. I bit my bottom lip as he climbed on top of me, giving me access to touch his chiseled body. I ran my hands from his abs up to his massive chest. He didn't hesitate to recapture my lips with his own. I closed my eyes and moaned when he lightly nibbled my bottom lip. He then moved down to my neck, kissing and biting me in different places. I groaned as my body reacted in ways I didn't think were possible. He then reached for my top, and savagely tore it off of my body. I began to get slightly jealous of the fact that he was having all the fun, so I rolled him over. 

He laughed at my little attempt to take charge and then cupped my breasts. I smiled and then kissed him fiercely. I then unbuckled his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. My eyes widened at the site of his large erection. I wasn't too sure how he expected that to go inside of me but I knew he would find a way. I then decided to tease the hell out of him and began sucking his dick. 

"Oh shit…hey…not..fair…" he said. 

I laughed and continued to pleasure him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when I squeezed harder and harder. 

"H-hold on girl…I-I don't want to come yet…" he told me. 

I smiled and released him before climbing back on top of him. "I knew you couldn't handle me.."

He smirked, "Oh no baby…it's you that can't handle me." 

I giggled and bent down to kiss him. He ran his hands up my back, warming me up and getting me ready for him to take back the control. When he did, he had my arms pinned into the mattress as he kissed me a little softer this time. 

"Are you sure you want this Meaghan?" he asked before sucking my earlobe. 

I smirked and nodded before he kissed me again. He then gently pulled off my shorts followed by my panties. I gasped when his fingers traveled up my inner thighs and found my soaked pussy. He gently rubbed my clit making me moan. I started grinding against his finger and grabbing my breast. I wanted him so bad at that point, and that teasing shit wasn't cool…

"Mark…please put it in…" I said. "I want you so bad…"

He smirked and then got on top of me. "I thought you'd never ask baby," 

I smiled and pulled him down so he could kiss me. As he slowly pulled away from the kiss, I felt him penetrate my wet opening. I gasped a little and he looked into my eyes searching for my emotion. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

I nodded and begged him to continue. It didn't take too long for him to finish getting it all the way in. After a few soft strokes I was use to him and began to meet him thrust for thrust. Soon we were going at a medium pace, and I was loving every minute of it. I dug my nails into his back and screamed his name as pleasure completely took over my body. 

"_Oh my God…your dick is so big, Mark…" _I moaned. _"Fuck me harder baby please."_

He kissed me roughly and then picked up the pace. I tossed my head back into the pillows as he pounded me deep and hard moaning my name. The headboard began to slam against the wall as my cries of pleasure and the sweet sound of our bodies clapping together filled the room. 

"_Mark, mark…mark…OH GOD I'M COMING!" _I screamed. 

"Yea baby…come for me," He said as he lifted my ankles to his shoulders and gave me about twenty more pounds. I wasn't sure how much my body could take until I finally came all over his dick. My body trembled under his as he began to slow down. He waited for me to catch my breath before placing me in a new position. Goodness he was an incredible lover…there was no way I could stay mad at him now. We ended up making love through the entire night. He had me in so many different positions that I didn't even know existed. Before the night completely came to a close, he had laid me in his arms and told me, "I love you Meaghan."

I wasn't sure why but I started crying before saying, "I love you too." 

That night was the most passionate night of my life and it was one I would never forget. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Investigation**

I woke up that next morning with a smile on my face. Mark still had me wrapped in his arms with my head lying on his chest. He looked like an angel sleeping peacefully on a cloud. Such a gentle giant…well…at least with me. I was about to try and get up without waking him, but he had other plans.

"If you get dressed…we're going to have problems little lady." He said when I moved.

I giggled into his chest, "You are so funny."

He cracked a smile before popping his eyes open. I went to climb out of the bed and he pulled me back down, rolling on top of me in the process. I laughed before he kissed me softly and then rolled off of me. He smiled at me as I propped my head up on my elbow.

"Well good morning," I said. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

He nodded, "Best one I've had in years and you?"

I shrugged, "It was alright…except that I had a really sexy guy laying next to me and he was hard to resist…"

He laughed and then kissed me again. As he pulled away, I noticed the soft look in his eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this."

He shook his head, "No not at all…"

"Then what's up?" I asked as I placed one of my legs across his enormous thighs and traced his abs with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shrugged, "For what?"

"For not asking you if you had anything to do with what happened to Kane. I should have known you couldn't have done that. I never even let you listen to that tape let alone see it."

I sighed, "True, but it's alright…you had a right to suspect me after all the hell you put me through,"

He nodded, "That's true. Anyways we've got to work together and figure out who did this. Whoever did this wanted me to think it was you."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

He turned on his side and looked into my eyes. "The police told me that the person who gave them the tape said he got it from you. He also said that you told him that Kane raped you."

I gave what he said some thought before sitting up. "Who in the hell would want Kane out of the way?"

Mark chuckled, "I don't know…maybe the _entire_ locker room."

I looked back at him with narrowed eyes, "I know that smart ass…but it has to be someone very close to us."

He looked away from me for a few seconds and then sighed, "Maybe…maybe Rocky had something to do with it."

"I wouldn't put it past him…but he's already done enough…why would he want to push things further?"

He smiled, "Maybe because you beat the living hell out of him."

I giggled, "Again you rubbed off on me…"

He sat up and put his arm around me, pulling me close to his warm body. "Listen, maybe we should try finding some clues about it…separately."

I looked up into his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

He ran his hand through my hair, untangling it. He then kissed my lips gently, "I don't think we should tell anyone about us just yet."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well this person thinks I'm mad at you, so…we need to keep up the charade in order to draw him out." He said.

I sighed and looked down at my lap, "Will you still come and see me when we aren't working?"

He smirked and moved his hand up my back, "Oh you know I will…I'll just have to be careful about it."

I nodded, "Ok…it's nice having you here."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I enjoy being here with you…"

I bit my bottom lip as he brought his lips down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly began to climb on top of him. He directed my hips right over his dick, and then slowly brought me down on it. It rubbed against my clit at first sending erotic chills up my body.

I dug my nails into his already scratched back as he entered my vagina. He hit every wall perfectly, making me toss my head back in pleasure. He held on to my hips and leaned back onto the bed, letting me take control of the pace. Slowly at first I began bouncing up and down on him. He kept his eyes on me as he ran his hands up to my breast and massaged them.

"_Oh Mark…" _I moaned as his hands found my hips again and he took over from underneath me. Fiercely he worked his dick inside of me, bringing my sheepish moans to screams of pleasure. He then stopped and flipped me over. He pushed my legs back and told me to grab the bars on the headboard.

"I wasn't done with you last night…so I'm going to finish now ok?" he told me as he hovered over me.

I licked my lips and giggled, "_Give it to me daddy,"_

He kissed me roughly before giving me the best sex I had ever had. I had never been pounded so hard or deep like that. He had me crying things out like, "_Oh Fuck that feels good!" or "Baby please don't stop…" _Sweat began to trickle down his face as he fucked me senseless.

"_Damn girl, your pussy is tight as hell," _He said. _"You want my baby, girl?" _

I laughed, "_You know it daddy," _

He bent down close to my ear and sucked on my earlobe, moaning sweet nothings into my ear. He then traced his tongue around my neck sending me into a frenzy.

I closed my eyes and then received a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, he pounded me hard and rough until my walls finally closed down on his dick.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, Ahhhhhh!" _I screamed as my body trembled underneath him and he released his seed inside of me for the second time in 24 hours.

When once he caught his breath, he pulled out of me and then rolled over to lay next to me.

"Are we ever going to get out of bed?" I asked.

He laughed, "Probably not today…hey, were you serious?"

"About what?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"You know…about the baby thing?"

I giggled, "I don't know…we've only been talking for a few hours Mark…"

"True…but would you?"

I smiled at him and then placed a kiss on his lips. "Yea…yea I would."

"Good to know."

I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes, ready for a nap. Later that day, we got up and took a nice hot shower together. He then decided to leave so he could get home.

"I'll call you as soon as I know something ok?" he told me as I leaned against the frame of the door.

"Promise?"

He smiled and then kissed me softly, "I promise. Good-bye sweetness."

"Bye dark one."

He laughed and then headed off my porch. I watched him get in his truck and ride down the street. I missed him already, but I knew I needed to start investigating this matter before I was framed for something else.


	17. Chapter 17

**New Plan**

I wasn't too sure just how Mark and I were going to be able to pretend that we didn't like each other. Anytime I was around him, we constantly got urges to make love. A few days before Raw, we had to go to an autograph signing for the company. I sat right between Maven and Rocky while Taker sat at the end of the table on the other side of Rocky. Things seemed to be going sweetly until Rocky decided to stir up some trouble. He and Taker ended up duking it out in front of the fans making them cheer and take pictures. Maven pulled me to the backstage area and told me to stay there while he broke up the fight. Of course you know me, I followed him back out there anyway and ended up getting put through a table by Taker. Man he sure was a good actor…and he was turning me on.

At Raw that Monday, the show opened up with Taker vs. Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship. Perfect. I knew exactly what I would do to add on to the tension between us.

"He has to pay for what he did Maven!" I yelled as I walked down the hall dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a white tube top. I was tying up my hair as I stormed down the hall with Maven hot on my trail.

"Meaghan please! You don't have to do this! It'll only make him more pissed off with you!"

I shrugged, "Maven, I really don't give a shit. He has attacked me twice and it's time for that to stop. I'm going to show him that I am the last little bitch he wants to mess with!"

Maven continued to plea for me to stop my actions, but I wouldn't listen. I was sure glad that he was falling for this. If he knew Taker and I were actually together it may tarnish our relationship forever.

Undertaker was just about to choke slam Randy before I ran down the ramp with a chair hoisted high above my head. The crowd cheered as Taker dropped Randy and looked around to see what they were cheering for. By time he realized it was me, I had climbed into the ring and struck him over the head with the chair. He fell onto his back, holding his head with his hands. I then waited for him to get up so I could give him my finishing move.

When he finally did stand up, I kicked him in his groin and then grabbed his hair. I let out a loud scream before hopping up and driving his head into the matt. He laid there pretending to be out cold while I laughed and hopped out of the ring. I then yelled, "No one attacks me and gets away with it! Not even you!"

I watched as Randy Orton covered him and got the victory, retaining his title. I clapped with an evil grin while slowly backing up from the ring. Just then, there was an explosion from behind me and the lights turned the place red like fire. I turned around and saw Kane coming towards me with a dangerous stare. I backed away from him slowly until my back hit the ring. He continued to advance closer and closer to me until came out and tried to stop him. Unfortunately, Kane swung and hit him dead in the face, knocking him out cold. My heart rate began to pick up speed. What in the hell was going on? When did he get out of jail?

Suddenly I felt a hand grip my bun and began to pull me up on the side of the ring. I kicked and pulled until the person released me. My hair fell down from the bun, and I started running for my life. I hopped over the security wall and ran to a back door that led to a hallway.

"Damn it!" I said, not sure where to go. "This was so not part of the plan!"

I ran to my right just as the door swung open and Kane came bursting through it. There was a camera man following him as he chased me down the hallway. I came to another door that led to a stairwell. I ran down the steps hoping to escape him faster but then I heard Taker's voice from behind me.

"Move Kane! I got her!" he yelled.

I tried to run faster, but then something struck me in the head. My body went limp and I fell down the steps. When I came to the bottom, there was another camera man watching me from a corner. I held my head and rolled onto my side as the two demonic brothers made their way down the steps. I tried to crawl away but I was fall unconscious fast. Everything looked blurry but I kept crawling until I felt Kane's big boot press onto my back.

"L-let me go! I didn't do anything!" I cried.

They laughed together as the camera came closer, "Oh we know _you_ didn't do anything sweetness…and that's why we are taking you."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Taker turned his head towards the camera and smiled, "I hope you are watching this boy…because of your sneaky ways, this one has to pay the price. I hope you are able to live with yourself after this, because the next time you see her…she'll be mine."

Kane continued to press my back into the ground, while Taker bent down next to me. "You're coming with us little girl. Now hold still…this won't hurt a bit."

I felt a slight pinch in my neck just before I fell asleep. I wasn't sure what these maniacs were planning but I knew it wouldn't be good in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Taker's Plan**

I woke up with a splitting headache a few hours later. I was laying in a very large bed tucked snuggly under a white comforter. It was dark but there was a small lamp on the nightstand next to me. In the far corner of the room, I could see a light outlining another door. There was a shower running too…I then noticed that I was wearing a silky white nightgown that had spaghetti straps. It was real comfortable to sleep in and I knew Mark had to be the one who put it on me.

I sat up but quickly decided to lay back down upon feeling my head pounding. A few moments later the shower stopped and I heard a door slide open. I laid still until the door in the corner opened and Mark stepped into the room. He was wrapped in a white towel from the waist down making me lick my lips in lust.

"Well hello there sleepy head." he said once he realized I was awake. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Go for it," he said as he came closer and sat down on the bed.

I looked at his partially wet form wanting to trace every inch of his body with my tongue. "Well…I'm pissed off that you whacked me in the head…I'm upset that I was once again kidnapped, and…I'm horny now."

He laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I figured you were pretty pissed…but I didn't think you were horny."

"What are you doing," I asked as he began to climb on top of me. "and what did you expect when you came out of the bathroom half naked?"

He smiled and then brushed his lips against mine making me shiver. I took in his freshly clean smell loving it completely. Still, I wanted some answers if he wanted some love. "Mark…please explain to me why you kidnapped me again?"

"That's simple, Kane thinks he knows who gave the police that tape. You said it was someone close to one of us so…we narrowed it down."

"To who?"

He kissed my forehead and then my cheek, "It had to be your cousin or your brother."

I gasped, "My brother? Why?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well because he has stuck by me through all of this. Why would he tell the police that I gave him the tape."

"Really think about it Meaghan. He knew that siding with you would make him a less likely suspect. Therefore, it would be easy for him to win you over."

I thought about what he was saying but then I was swept into another place when I felt his warm breath on my ear. He then palmed my breast and circled my nipple with his thumb. I ran my hands up his back slowly and moaned into his ear.

""_Taker please…" _I said. "_I need to know what's going on."_

He stopped kissing me for a moment and looked into my eyes. "Listen, I don't really know how he knows, but somehow your brother found out about us and he is trying his best to make sure I stay away from you."

"So you kidnapped me to piss him off?" I asked.

He smirked, "No. I kidnapped you to prove that we weren't together. That's why Kane and I didn't tell you about the plan during the show. We wanted you to look as real as possible...now if you don't mind, before we make a video of me torturing you, can we make a little love?"

I laughed and then kissed him softly, "Of course."

He smiled and kissed me softly. For hours I let him have the honor of making love to me. At one point, Kane had banged on our door and told Mark to ease up on me. I was screaming so loud and so much that I had nearly forgotten that he was in the house. Mark didn't let up though. He hadn't had my body to himself in a little while so he wanted to satisfy himself while I was here. I loved being his woman though he use to scare the crap out of me. I never once thought I would be in his bed letting him pleasure me like mad.

Funny how things turn out…

After that, we showered together and then got redressed in our night clothes. He wrapped me up in his arms, keeping me safe and warm. As we laid there, he kept staring into my eyes with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just admiring your beauty. I've never seen a more beautiful woman that you."

I smiled, "Oh stop, I'm sure there are others more beautiful than me."

"Not to me there isn't….you're very unique to me." he said as he traced my cheek with his fingers. "I love you Meaghan."

I smiled and then kissed him softly, "I love you too."

"Let's get some rest ok? We need to make sure your well rested for your acting tomorrow."

I giggled, "Ok then."

He kissed my forehead as I drifted off into a deep sleep. All of this craziness was really starting to take it's toll on me. I only hoped my brother was smart enough to do the right thing…if it was him that is.


	19. Chapter 19

**Caught**

The following day, Mark and Kane, got me up so I could get ready to make this video they would be showing at Raw. They dressed me in this black gown than was very long and poofy. It had small straps that covered my shoulders and was cut low near my breast. They made me stand against the wall while they chained my arms up above my head.

"Alright, you know what to do right?" Mark asked me.

I nodded, "Of course,"

He kissed my lips and then backed off so I could get into character. Just before I was about start, Kane stepped in front of me and whacked me across the face.

"Kane!" Mark yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

Kane shrugged, "It needs to look real right? So we need tears…"

Mark shook his head as fresh tears fell from my eyes. "You didn't need to be so rough…sorry about that Meg,"

I sniffled and smiled, "No problem."

"See, she's a trooper." Kane said as he backed off.

Mark sighed, and then turned on the camera. I kept my head down pretending to cry although the tears were very real.

"Please…please let me go…you'll get what you want I swear…" I said.

Mark laughed darkly and walked into view. He reached out to touch me and I pulled away from him. "Now now, don't be so feisty love. We just want the man responsible for all of this to come forward and suffer his fate. Is that so much to ask?"

"Listen, if you let me go, I will make sure that he comes to you! Just please don't hurt me!"

Mark laughed and then turned towards Kane. "You hear that Kane? She thinks we're going to hurt her."

Kane laughed and walked into view with his arms folded over his chest. "No no Meaghan, we aren't going to hurt you…but we are going to claim you for ourselves if he doesn't come forward."

I looked at both of them in horror, "What do you mean?"

Undertaker chuckled, "It's real simple baby doll…you'll become our personal slave. You'll stay here, clean this house, cook dinner, and then show us guys the attention we need." He said as he ran his fingers down my chest.

"You'll practically be our wife…that we share." Kane said as he twirled my hair in his fingers.

More tears filled my eyes, "No no please don't do that! He'll come I'm sure of it!"

"Oh he better Meaghan…or you'll be making us very happy." Undertaker said as he slowly turned and looked into the camera.

"What's it going to be? Either you come forward tonight…or Meaghan here will be sold to the Lord of Darkness and his brother."

After that, Mark stopped the video camera and then told Kane to unshackle me. All there was left to do now, was wait and see if my brother would show himself that next Monday night.

When it did come, Undertaker and Kane shackled me to their wrists and walked me down to the ring after that video showed. Undertaker then grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Well…we've waited all day and now it's time for the truth to surface. If you are back there…this is your chance to save her."

I took deep breaths hoping that Maven or Rocky would come clean about this. We waited for a few moments before Undertaker spoke again.

"I don't know Meaghan, I don't think anyone is coming for you darling. You know what that means."

I shook my head and tried to free myself from the handcuffs, but it was no use. I was trapped. Suddenly I heard some music I didn't recognize. We all looked up at the ramp and saw the man that helped Undertaker find me at the restaurant. He walked down to the ramp with his eyes fixed on the Undertaker. He then grabbed a mic, and began to speak.

"That's right, it's me…MR. KENNEDY!" he said. "I'm the one who gave the tape to the police Undertaker, I'm the one who told them it was Kane who assaulted this poor young lady…but I'm not the one who made up the story."

Undertaker gritted his teeth. "Ok fine…who was it then."

The crowd suddenly started cheering. I looked around but before I could react, my brother, had swung a chair and struck Kane and the Undertaker with a chair. I was knocked down in the process but Maven quickly freed me. He then picked up the microphone and stood over the two behemoths.

"That's right! It was me! I needed to get rid of at least one of you so I wouldn't have a problem taking out the other…" he then turned and looked at me. "As for you, I'm sorry I used you to do this, but I had no other choice. I actually thought you were with the Undertaker for a second but when they kidnapped you again I knew you weren't."

I nodded and then hugged him. "Thanks for coming clean Maven, but I'm not responsible for what's about to happen…"

He looked at me as I backed off of him. I then kicked him in the groin and like the Undertaker, I drove his head straight into the matt sending the crowd into a frenzy. I then went over to Undertaker who was just standing up and kissed him.

"Sorry big brother…you were warned before about screwing with me…and now…you've lost me forever." I said.

Undertaker and Kane laughed as they escorted me out of the ring. I was so happy that all of this mess was finally over.

Maven spent the next few months trying to apologize for what he did, but I wouldn't speak to him until he agreed to face the Undertaker and then Kane. Up until now, he has avoided any chance of running into me and my new crew. As for Dwayne and I, we got closer. In fact he started coming to my tattoo shop and chatting with me like he use to and visiting anytime he got the chance.

**Present Day**

So here I am, back in my tattoo shop about to place another tattoo on my regular client.

"Hey babe, how are you today?"

Mark smiled and placed his hand on my pregnant belly. "I'm doing good, how are you and junior?"

I smiled at him and then kissed his lips. "We are fabulous."

"Good."

"So where is this one going?" I asked as he took a seat.

He smirked, "On the back of my right shoulder…I want it to say, "Taker loves Meaghan."

I smiled as him and then kissed him. "Yes sir, Undertaker."

Well…that was my tale…I hope you enjoyed it because I plan on enjoying my life, with the man that not only abducted me….but abducted my heart as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Readers!**

I'm getting ready to write a story about a girl who gets into trouble a whole lot. Anyways Undertaker hears about her and decides to pay her a visit just to see what she's about. I need to know who you think should be the girl in this story?

Rachel or Serena?


End file.
